


The After

by stage_master



Category: Unstoppable (2010)
Genre: Age Difference, Can Chris Pine Just Have Sex With Everyone?, Daddy Kink, Denzel Washington Is A BAMF, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Rare Fandoms, This Fandom Does Not Exist, Trains, movie coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stage_master/pseuds/stage_master
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"God you fucking retire and I still can't get you off my back. Give me a half hour, I need a shower. You're picking me up. I couldn't drive a damn tricycle right now."</p>
<p>Will hears that deep baritone laugh over the line and his chest loosens a little. He starts the hot water and grabs a new razor from the package under the sink.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, alright. Daddy will drive you to school. Be ready boy. I'm leaving the house now."</p>
<p>Hooking a thumb over the waistband of his underwear he inhales sharply, dick twitching against the worn cotton. His eyes close.</p>
<p>"Uh yeah. Yeah, good. See you soon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The After

It was over. Papers signed, lawyers paid, cardboard boxes stacked in the bare living room of a cheap apartment, wedding band sitting on the edge of the bathroom sink. Will sat on the closed seat of the toilet, bottle of Molson warming in his palm, and leveled his gaze on the simple gold ring. His lips quirked sardonically.

  


"Fucking Sears ring. Should have kept the receipt."

  


Chuckling, a raspy out-of-use sound, echoed around the small space.

  


A quick movement and he'd flicked the ring into the basin and down the drain.

  


"Merry Christmas, Darce. And a Happy fuck you, too."

  


He tossed back the rest of the warm beer and rose to get another.

 

  


~*~

 

  


It was loud and annoying and it needed to _shut the hell up._

  


Will fumbled his hand over the coffee table littered with last night's takeout and grabbed the chittering cell phone. He flipped it open and groaned.

  


"And Happy New Year to you too, kid. My, don't we sound like a bowl full of sunshine?"

  


Will grimaced and rubbed a hand down his face, tracking the week's worth of stubble, as he slowly levered himself up from the couch.

  


"Give me a break, old man, I'm not living on a nice fat retirement package. Some guys have to get up and go to work every morning."

  


"You forget how long I did that? Busted my ass for pennies. Thirty damn years, and they give me a blue ribbon and a big old pat on the back. 'Thanks for stopping that train, Frankie. You done good. Go buy yourself something nice, like a Big Mac.' Shit. You awake yet? I want waffles. Get dressed."

  


Will waded through the bottles scattered across the carpet and stumbled into the bathroom, flipping on the light and wincing as he caught his reflection in the medicine cabinet.

  


"God you fucking retire and I still can't get you off my back. Give me a half hour, I need a shower. You're picking me up. I couldn't drive a damn tricycle right now."

  


Will hears that deep baritone laugh over the line and his chest loosens a little. He starts the hot water and grabs a new razor from the package under the sink.

  


"Yeah, yeah, alright. Daddy will drive you to school. Be ready boy. I'm leaving the house now."

  


Hooking a thumb over the waistband of his underwear he inhales sharply, dick twitching against the worn cotton. His eyes close.

  


"Uh yeah. Yeah, good. See you soon."

  


His hands shake as he closes the phone and finishes stripping, cock heavy between his legs as he steps under the warm spray. Half an hour is plenty of time to take care of that and get dressed. Will tries not to analyze the images that run through his head as he lathers up and runs a hand over his ass, dick already hot and leaking under his fingers.

  


~*~

  


"When you said waffles, I thought you meant, like, Denny's. Not some diner dive in the middle of the damn projects."

  


"Projects? Are you shittin' me? We live in Pennsylvania, white boy. Shut up and eat your pancakes."

  


Frank quirked an eyebrow at him over his huge plate of Belgian's finest before shoveling in the first syrupy bite. Will laughed a little and dropped his eyes before shaking his head. The pancakes did look welcoming, thick slice of butter sliding off the side, pool of maple and a handful of blueberries and whipped cream topping it off.

  


"When I contract some kind of disease from this, I'm coming to find you, Frank."

  


"If we die eating this I die happy, kid."

  


Frank laughed, waving a forkful of his breakfast for emphasis before devouring it. Will watched his throat work, swallowing, before he cleared his own throat and took the first bite. It was delicious and he moaned a little, chewing with relish and licking his lips. He almost missed the subtle gaze at his mouth from across the table before it centered back on his eyes.

  


"Always listen to your elders. Haven't you learned anything the past two years?"

  


"Yeah. Chasing trains is easier than keeping a woman happy. Even when you give too much, it's never enough."

  


Frank's eyes narrowed, and he seemed to finally notice the patch of pale skin marking Will's ring finger like a brand. He lowered his fork.

  


"It over?"

  


Suddenly feeling a little choked Will just nodded, wrapped a hand around his coffee mug and stared into its murk. His friend hunched in a bit, seemed to hesitate before reaching across the space between them and grasping his shoulder, hand firm and huge against the material of his jacket.

  


"Love's a funny thing, Will. Can bring you a lot of joy, and a lot of pain. Is she…she letting you see the kids?"

  


Will bit his lip. There was a lot of care in that voice, a lot of empathy. And maybe Will was reading too far into his own formless needs, but that voice sounded an awful lot like 'I want to make it better.'

  


"Weekends, I guess. I didn't want to… we didn't take it to court. The boys don't need that. Darcy and I sorted it out. Hey, at least I get to see them, you know? No amateur surveillance. "

  


His laugh was forced and punchy, and he felt cold loss when the older man's hand left his shoulder. Frank stared at him, the young man's head bowed and eyes too blue-bright under gold lashes, before signaling the waitress for the check and pulling out his wallet.

  


"Maya is out shopping for the day with Nicole. They both have credit cards now," his face twisted into something that existed between pain and humor, "I don't think either of them will be back for awhile. Come over, we'll watch the Steelers smack the Raiders around."

  


The refusal was right there on the tip of his tongue when he felt a brush against the inside of his knee, warm even through his jeans as a leg slowly pushed his thighs open. His eyes widened, breathe instantly caught as blood fled from his head to his crotch. Frank looked as calm as ever, but the leg pushed against his knee started to rub back and forth and something predatory lurked behind the older man's eyes.

  


"Sound good, sport?"

  


"Yeah. Yes. Great. You're paying."

  


 

  


~*~

  


The ride to Frank's small two story is, to put it mildly, strained. Will can still feel the heat imprint left from Frank's touches under the table, his cock already half hard and starting to rub against the rough front of his jeans. Will shifts in his seat, tugging at the seat belt, and he can see Frank's smirk at the uncomfortable movement out of the corner of his eye. The younger man clears his throat and stares out the window as they pass leisurely through the lower-middle class neighborhoods.

  


"So hey. Uh, why did you let them kick you out of the control room, anyway? You could have easily done another…"

  


"Quit the bullshit, kid. I see how much you want it. You're gonna break through that damn zipper a' yours pretty soon. So why don't you take it out and let me see you, boy."

  


Will's mouth gapes, even as his dick twitches with arousal.

  


"Woah woah wait, what? That's not. I mean Frank, you can't just- I'm not-"

  


"Do it, son. Touch yourself for me."

  


And Will can't help it, he moans, rubbing his now straining cock through the rough fabric before yanking open the button and zipper and pulling himself into the open air, flesh already purpling and starting to drip onto his fingers. Frank grunts, trying to safely divide his time between watching the road and watching the glorious show in the seat next to him, as he drops his left hand down to squeeze his own hardening cock through his khakis.

  


"That's it, baby boy.  So hot for it already. Feel good?"

  


Will whines, throat tight as he pushes into his fist, head thrown back and gasping.

  


"So good. So good, Da- mmm. Frank. Shit."

  


Even distracted as he is by the young body falling apart deliciously in his front seat, Frank catches the quickly diverted sentence and his mouth widens. His suspicions from their earlier phone call confirmed, he slides his broad palm up the boy's leg, fingers curled around the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh.

  


"That's right, baby boy. Such a good boy for Daddy, so hot. Come on, sweetheart, come for Daddy now."

  


Will's eyes fly open and his breath catches before he moans long and loud, face the very image of surprised arousal before he erupts all over his own hand and jeans, body shaking even as he relaxes boneless into the seat behind him. The older man squeezes the inside of his thigh gently before slowly dragging it back to the wheel. Will looks around for a minute before giving up and bringing his hand to his mouth, cleaning it with sloppy care. Frank's pupils dilate and he quickly turns back to the road.

  


Will bites his soft lower lip before placing his own hand on Frank's thigh.

  


"Daddy? Can I… can I please suck you now?"

  


The older man groans, grabbing the kid's hand and rubbing his mouth against the knuckles before placing it back in Will's lap. His cock is throbbing, heavy between his spread legs, but he shakes his head.

  


"No baby, not yet. Gonna come inside you, sweetheart."

  


And Will almost bites right through his own lip before his head thunks against the headrest.

  


"Fuck. Fuck _yes."_

  


"Almost there, kid."

~*~

  


They barely make it through his front door before the younger man in on him, rubbing his whole body against Frank and opening his mouth to be kissed. Frank grabs his hips and stills them, pushing Will up against the solid wood door as he pants into his ear.

  


"Kid. Kid, you have to tell me. Do you want this? Is this okay?"

  


And Will laughs a little breathlessly, grabbing the big hands cupping his hips and bringing them under his shirt to touch his flushed skin even as he thrusts shallowly against the bigger man's leg.

  


"Come on old man, what do you think?"

  


Will feels lips curl into a smile against his ear before they stray lower, leaving a trail of open mouth kisses down to the juncture of neck and shoulder where he bites just this side of rough. The boy cries out hoarsely and Frank chuckles, one hand sliding up to pinch a nipple while the other drops down to rub the backs of his fingers over the soft hair just above the line of his jeans.

  


"Tell me, baby boy. Tell me what you want. How do you want to take Daddy's big cock? Want it right here? Want Daddy to fuck his boy right through the front door?"

  


Will shudders, hands grasping at the other man's shoulders as he brings their mouths together, wet and panting breaths interspersed between deep kisses.

  


"Daddy... Daddy. Fuck. I want it mmmm… I wanna see you. Upstairs. Bed? Please?"

  


Frank devours the sensuous mouth beneath his, sucking the full lower lip into his own mouth before breaking the kiss and ripping off their jackets, pushing the younger man towards the stairs. They're both panting, and it's all Frank can do to keep his hands to himself as they stumble up the staircase, Will's ass swaying back and forth directly in front on his face. He makes it almost to the top before he reaches out and stills those hips, leaning forward to bite an ass cheek. Will laughs and strokes the hands gripping him before breaking their hold and rounding the top stair. He walks backwards down the hall, a tempting quirk to his lips as his confidence rises.

  


"Where's Daddy sleep?"

  


Frank smiles and follows,  pushing him through the last door on the left and up against the wall to attack his neck with sucking kisses and nips. The younger man closes his eyes and tips his head back to allow more access to his throat. His mind, stricken in the past weeks with endless thoughts of Darcy and his boys and the shithouse that is his personal life, is now blessedly, blissfully blank as he pulls back from Frank just enough to begin to unbutton the darker man's shirt. Big hands cover his own and he looks up into warm brown eyes.

  


"Let Daddy undress you first, sweetheart."

  


Will nods, smiling even as his cheeks heat. Warm work-hardened hands skim under his t-shirt to bring it over his head as Frank ducks down to suck a pebbled nipple into his mouth, causing the boy to gasp and grasp Frank's neck even as he arches into the sensation. His jeans are next, slid down pale freckled thighs and Frank can't wait anymore- he pushes the younger man firmly down to his mattress and follows with hands and mouth. Will squirms against the bed, pulling at the clothes of the man above him and tossing them to the floor.

  


"Frank, I need it. Need you. Please, please…"

  


The older man presses kisses along the kid's cheek, down his neck and then moves to his nightstand to produce a condom and a bottle of hand lotion.

  


"This is gonna have to do, kid. Can't say I really bring people back here too often."

  


Will chuckles and grabs the condom, ripping it open with his teeth and stroking the large cock nudging his inner thigh, drawing wet patterns against the soft skin.

  


"That's okay, Daddy. We'll work on it for next time."

  


A simple eyebrow raise is the other man's only response before he groans at the slow teasing strokes of his dick. He allows the contact for a few breathless moments before he nips Will's swollen lower lip, grabbing the condom and rolling it on himself. His fingers brush the flushed, wrinkled skin of the boy's tight hole and Will gasps, hips rising in search of deeper contact, but Frank just smirks and coats himself in the cool lotion.

  


"Come one, baby boy. Get yourself ready for Daddy's cock. Let me see you."

  


Will is too far gone for any extended teasing, and starts off with two fingers pushed quickly inside, swallowing his grunt of discomfort. The lotion is cool and slick, and he's not nearly as tight as he would have been had he not fucked himself open in the shower that morning, images similar to the reality above him flitting across his mind's eye. How long has that need been there? Hidden behind his obligation to a broken marriage that was never all that whole to begin with, awakened that day when a runaway train brought Frank careening into his life? He's brought back to the present when a big hand grabs his wrist and uses his own fingers to fuck into his hot hole, the tips just grazing his prostate and wiping his mind clean.

  


"Fuck fuck okay, yeah, I'm ready. Fuck. Get in me."

  


"What's the magic word, kid?"

  


It's teasing, but Will looks right into the older man's eyes and licks his lips as his fingers withdraw with a soft, slick sound.

  


" _Please_ Daddy. _Please_ fuck me. I need your big cock pounding into my… fuuuuuuuuck…"

  


And Frank is feeding his cock inside, passed that tight swollen ring of muscle and into scorching heat. They both groan, and Will locks his ankles just under the bigger man's ass, panting and clutching at Frank's arms braced on either side of his hips. Frank's cock is relentless, a steady glide in until he bottoms out, hips pressed tight to the kid's smooth ass.

  


"God kid, so fucking tight. So good for Daddy, such a good boy."

  


There is no easing into a rhythm, just a sharp thrust immediately followed by another and another until their skin is beading with sweat, until the kid's head is thrown back and exposing his long throat to Frank's hungry mouth. The bed rocks with their movement, the old wood of the headboard tapping out a fast beat against the wall, the wet sounds of the shallow withdrawal and deep thrust back in barely heard over Will's constant moans. His cock is rock hard and red, smearing precome  between their bellies as they rub against each other, and he's so hot. So ready for that final rush, the oblivion, as he grasps at Frank's neck and brings their lips together, peppering kisses and sharing quick breathes.

  


"Frank, I'm so close… God, just a little harder, right- there! Shit!"

  


The younger man cries out, chest arching into the darker man's above him as his eyes roll into the back of his head, spilling hard into the close space between them. Frank moans as the tight body around his cock twitches and spasms, biting into the tender skin of the boy's shoulder as his own climax whites out his vision.

  


They stay entwined for long minutes afterwards, even as Frank's weight begins to restrict Will's breathing, fingers tracing cooling sweat and rubbing soft and slow across a panting back. Finally the older man pulls out with a soft groan, ridding himself of the condom and slumping to the mattress. A sleepy, sated smile comes to the younger man's lips as he takes stock of their blissed-out states. He stretches his long, taught body and turns on his side to study his friend.

  


"Good for you, old man?"

  


Frank chuckles tiredly, but his hand comes up to cup the back of Will's head and bring their faces together.

  


"Give me a minute, and I'll show you who's old, kid."

  


And Will's lips curl into a grin right before being drawn into another deep, sucking kiss.


End file.
